


Security Review

by gladsomemind



Series: Fic Fix-its [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Issues with Fandom Tropes, Not Team Cap Friendly for the oversensitive, fast fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind
Summary: There have been one too many uses of the Team’s ‘Security Overrides’.
Series: Fic Fix-its [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531535
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Security Review

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in some nebulous time frame of everyone together and Tony and Pepper not together.

Tony watched his bedroom door close behind Natasha. The meeting she had woken him up for wasn’t due to start for another thirty minutes. A meeting that hadn’t been in his diary until ten minutes ago, he knew – he’d checked what was coming with Fri before collapsing into bed. A meeting that could easily have waited until the week after never. It wasn’t as if any of the Avengers had a problem spending his money, why he had to sit through a budget meeting of the sort he avoided at SI was incomprehensible.

It did, however, prompt the need for a different meeting.

He collapsed back on the bed, threw his arm across his eyes and thought back to his interactions with Rhodey’s family.

Mama Rhodes had welcomed the socially inept room-mate of her son with grace and equanimity but there were standards of behaviour she expected and the fact was the other Avengers didn’t actually live with him. In his properties? Yes. On his dime? Yes. With him? No.

“Friday?”

“Yes Boss?”

“It’s about time for a security review.” He pushed himself out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. The visage facing him looked every one of its years. Twenty minutes of sleep would do that for you.

“Applies to all personal properties and suites within Avenger tagged or SI properties as well. Let’s start from the ground up. Change all the locks so to speak.” It wasn’t like there were physical keys to the places; first Jarvis then Friday were the main doorkeepers. Battery backup palm and retinal scanners were there as a sop to Obie and Pepper rather than his lack of faith in his AIs. “With the exception of me cancel all access permissions.

“No over-rides.”

“Boss, Miss Potts and the Avengers have over-ride codes.”

“Cancel them.” There were good reasons for over-rides to exist but this wasn’t the first time Pepper or one of the Avengers felt they knew best just because Tony didn’t immediately jump to their tune. Pep was no longer his PA and his CEO having an all access pass to his home hadn’t worked out well in the past.

“Staff who have access to do their jobs can of course retain access as appropriate. Mrs Rodriguez or Trixie and their staffs can come in and clean, set up deliveries as before. SI employees have access on official business only. Collecting me for a meeting is acceptable only if I have approved its entry on my diary. Other meetings and events are not a good reason.

“Lockdown is just that, no access to the property at all. Do Not Disturb means no access to the room I am in. A call to Assemble can interrupt both. Otherwise they hold until cancelled, unless I am medically compromised. Asleep is not a medical condition that requires intervention. Neither is having a drink.” Getting pulled away from the lab after a three day inventing binge might qualify but he could build some fail safes in for that later.

“If someone is expected they can walk in as they normally would.” That actually meant that Rhodey probably wouldn’t notice any changes. He invariably called ahead if he was just showing up, whether personally or even more so as the Colonel. That or they’d made arrangements to do something.

“If there’s a party those on the guest list can just come in.” Although that was technically covered by ‘expected’ and he didn’t really throw big blowout parties anymore it paid to be at least a little bit thorough.

“Otherwise, they can knock and wait for an answer. Stand outside and rot. My home Fri? That’s going to be _my_ home. I don’t go waltzing into theirs even if I do own the damn things. It’s about time the same courtesy was shown to me.

“Now.” He smiled at the devilishly handsome man in the mirror. “Let’s talk countermeasures…”

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha walking blithely into Tony's bedroom seems to come up a lot in fics. 
> 
> Tony walks into a lot of kitchens on the others' floors of the tower but it only seems to be Tony's bedroom that is invaded. 
> 
> Being as rich as Tony Stark means you are going to sacrifice a lot of privacy to make your life easier (Tony would not (and should not) do his own washing up, and the probability of him knowing where the toilet roll is stored is approaching zero). That does not mean that it is acceptable for his privacy to be invaded the way it is.
> 
> Given security overrides have led to him (canonically) having his arc reactor removed by Obie and to being held prisoner in his own home by SHIELD there is no reason for anyone else to be given unfettered access...


End file.
